It is not uncommon for computer system manufacturers to create many different computing system hardware platforms. A hardware platform is a particular combination of hardware components utilized to implement a computing system. For instance, one platform for implementing a computer system motherboard might include a particular chip set, processor, and number of expansion slots. Another platform for implementing a motherboard from the same manufacturer might include a different chip set, processor, number of expansion slots, and other hardware components or features.
A firmware is used by most computing systems to control the low-level operation of the computing system. In many computing systems, the firmware provides functionality for performing a power-on self-test (“POST”) of the computing system, for performing an initial program load, or boot, of the computing system, for providing interfaces to the low-level operation of the computing system hardware to an operating system, and for performing other functions.
It is typically necessary to generate a custom firmware that supports the particular hardware and configuration of each platform. For instance, one firmware might be generated that supports a particular platform. In order to support a different platform, it is generally necessary to generate another firmware for supporting the different platform. Generation of a custom firmware for each different hardware platform in this manner, however, can be time consuming and expensive for a computer system manufacturer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.